Stan Marsh Is NOT Gay
by RaquelStump
Summary: Kyle asegura que su amigo Stan no es gay ...¿Tendrá la razón?


**HEY TODOS!**

**Soy yo otra vez, espero me puedan soportar una vez mas x3**

**Bueno, en fin esto es un plagio de un vídeo, solo que al español :D**

* * *

_**"Stan Marsh Is Not Gay."**_

La escena que se podía apreciar en un parque en el área para niños, un rubio jugando con una videocámara y a un chico de ushanka verde en un pato de juguete.

-Kenny! Pon bien la cámara que no se ve!- Regañaba un pelirrojo mientras su amigo solo le daba vueltas a esta.

-Ok, ya empieza.- Dijo el rubio sin su capucha, enfocando a su amigo.

-Hey, aquí Kyle Broflovski, vengo a aclararles el por que mi mejor amigo, mi súper mejor amigo, Stan Marsh, no es, no es, no es, repito, no es GAY, por que me a tocado ir por la calle y escuchar a gente decir "Stan es Gay" no él, no es así; Ten muchas razones por las que no puede ser. **Primera, el hace cosas de hombres.**

* * *

Stan, Kyle y Kenny se encontraban en un parque, aburridos, en eso Stan saca un espejo y empieza a acomodar su cabello.

-Viejo, ¡¿Qué estas haciendo? Y ¿Por qué traes una bolsa?- Preguntó un extrañado Kyle.

-Ok, en esta bolsa traigo algunos cosméticos, por que dicen que si te maquillas te vez mejor, así bien fashion.- Contesto Marsh haciendo que Kenny echara un vistazo a la bolsa.

-Es estúpido.

-No, es fashion.

-No, es estúpido.

-Hola chicos.- Interrumpió Cartman.

-Hey, ¿trajiste la pelota de futbol?- Interrogó el judío.

-Amm, no encontré una pelota de futbol, pero encontré un bebé, podemos jugar futbol con este bebé.- Sugirió el mas robusto del grupo.

-¡¿Qué!- Exclamaron al unísono.

-¡No vamos a jugar futbol con un bebé!- Se reusó el pelirrojo.

-Oyes, es este bebé o no jugar futbol.- Inquirió el castaño, poniendo a todos pensativos.

-¡No, no es una forma, no vamos a jugar futbol con ese bebé, podría morir!- Comento el chico de cabellos rizados queriendo hacer entrar en razón a los demás.

_**-*5 minutos después*-**_

-69, bebé, hoot!- Indicó el castaño, dándole el bebé al pelinegro detrás suyo.

Este lo toma, Cartman corre al lado oponente, Stan hace pase largo, se vuela a Kenny, pero Kyle lo agarra y este celebra.

-Si!, lo tengo! Si!, si!- Celebraba Kyle, pero en eso Stan corrió hacia él y lo tacleo quedando encima de él por un buen rato.

-Amigo…¡ QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA!- Protestó el pelirrojo.

-Oh, lo siento, lo siento.- Se disculpaba Stan, parándose pero a la vez tocándole una que otra ocasión la pierna y el trasero a Broflovski.

Finalmente cuando ambos están de pie Stan le da una nalgada a su compañero.

-Auch!...¿Que carajo?- Gritó Kyle por el repentino golpe y el dolor ocasionado.

* * *

**-Dos, él tiene respeto por sus amigos.- Pronunció el mismo pelirrojo.**

* * *

Suena el timbre de la casa de Kyle, y este abre la puerta, los chicos habían acordado reunirse para un proyecto de la escuela.

-Hola.- Saludo emotivo Kyle pero al ver quien era el de la puerta uso un tono mas amargado.- Tu…

-Ña, judío.- Respondió Cartman pasando a la sala de los Broflovski.

Luego entró Stan.

-¡Hola Ky!- Saludo el pelinegro con una gran sonrisa y dándole un abrazo del cual no quería despegarse.

-Hola amigo…eh…Stan?-

Después de tardar mas de 5 minutos el pelirrojo comenzó a luchar para despegarse del agarre de Marsh, hasta que tuvo que empujarlo bruscamente.

-mhp mhp hjmp- Dijo Kenny entrando, con esa tan peculiar "voz".

-¡Kenny! (:D)- Contesto el gesto Kyle quien lo abrazo de igual forma.

-mphm mhfpmhpmhpf.

-Si, seguro.

Los chicos empezaron a entablar una conversación sin desprender aun el abrazo, cosa que notó Stan.

-Kyle…..kyle….kyle….kyle.- Llamaba Stan inútilmente, pues era totalmente ignorado.

-¡SUELTA A KYLE PUTA!- Exclamó estruendoso Marsh, tomando a Kenny de la camisa y aventándolo al otro extremo de la sala con esa fuerza bruta que desconocía que tenia.

-Oh no…mataste a Kenny.- Comentó Cartman con indiferencia.

-Hijo de puta…- Completó Kyle.

* * *

**-Tres, ¡el esta con una mujer!**

* * *

Stan y Wendy se encontraban besándose apasionadamente, recostados en una cama.

-Te amo Stan.- Dijo la azabache mientras le daba otro beso a su novio.

-También yo Kyle…..oaaaoo…Wendy.- Pronunció Stan mientras se alejaba del contacto.

-¡Dijiste Kyle!- Reclamó furiosa Testaburger.

-Nooo...

-¡Dijiste Kyle!

-¡No!, y-yo dije Wendy

-¡Dijiste Kyle!

* * *

**-Cuatro, él es en todo muy masculino.**

* * *

Los chicos estaban en la casa de Stan, este al parecer tomaba una ducha, el pelirrojo no lo sabía por el mismo motivo, entro sin cuidado al baño y empezó a lavar sus manos.

-Lalalalalalalaalalaaaa.- Era Stan quien desde la regadera cantaba.

-AAH!- Gritó Kyle al escucharlo.

-Oh, Kyle, que tal.- Saludó Stan retirando una parte de la cortina que cubría su desnudo y sexy cuerpo.

-Oh, lo siento tanto, yo…ahg, perdón.- Decía el judío mientras volteaba a ver a otra cosa que no fuera a su amigo.

-No importa, oyes, ¿me pasas mi Lady Speed Stick?

-Mmm…eh aja.

El pelirrojo tomo el rastrillo desde una puntita y se lo llevo a Stan, le parecía asqueroso tocar utensilios personales de otro.

-Eh…yo me voy.

Dicho esto dejo a Marsh cantando "Ese hombre es mio" en la ducha.

* * *

Stan y Kyle se encontraban en el dormitorio del primero, sentados en la cama y viendo la T.V.

El perlirrojo parecía incomodarse al respecto, por lo que ya no se podía calmar, tenía que saber la verdad sobre la sexualidad de su amigo. Apagó la T.V. y miro decisivo a Stan.

-Oye.

-¿Que?- Le respondió el pelinegro volteándose hacia su amigo.

-Este...como decirlo... mmm... bueno, eh escuchado que algunas personas creen que eres gay y...bueno ¿Eres...?

-Kyle... ¿estas bromeando? Jajaja, yo no soy jajajaja ¿Eres retrasado? Jajajaja

-Uff jaja, que alivio pensé que eras...

-Soy bisexual.

-¿Eh?

Y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar Stan se lazó contra Kyle robandole un beso, que de seguro, desde hace tiempo había querido.

**FIN :D**

* * *

**Ok así termina esto ._. Reviews?... Si los dejan yo sería taaan feliz.**

_**-Sean felices y coman chocolate-**_


End file.
